


all in your name

by zinabug



Series: we're just a million miles from home [5]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Carmilla's A+ parenting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, a little nastya/aurora, but not really enough to tag that relationship, carmilla fucked his emotions up okay, implied/referanced physical abuse, jonny is way more unhinged then normal in this, jonny's love language is protecting and being angry for people, references to Out, the aurora is helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: I'm back on my bullshit (was I ever off? no.) about Jonny & Nastya, inspired by the mechschord.title from all in your name by heather maloney
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & Jonny d'Ville, Dr Carmilla & Nastya Rasputina, Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Series: we're just a million miles from home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685929
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	all in your name

It wasn’t like Jonny understood science. 

He was a smart kid, sure, but there’s only so much you can learn in a town as small as the one he grew up in. 

Carmilla could teach him, but she was the reason he needed to understand science anyway. Fuck carmilla. 

Jonny scuffed at the floor with his boot and ignored Carmilla speaking. Lots of words he didn’t understand and didn’t really want to, especially since they were about him and Nastya and how they…  _ worked _ . 

He decided to try to focus on breathing instead, realized each breath ached and gave up. 

Nastya reached over from where she was standing next to him, and took his hand in her own, freezing cold one. 

He sighed and squeezed her hand. She wasn’t wearing her gloves, and he briefly wondered where they were before he realized carmilla had stopped talking. 

She was smiling fondly at them. Jonny could see her fangs gleaming slightly in the light of the bridge. 

_ Sharp toothed smiles bloody hands bloody fangs all fading into blood and ivory-  _

Nastya squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath, feeling his vision clear.

“It’s so wonderful to see you two getting along.” She was still smiling. Jonny shrunk into himself, pulling close to Nastya and slightly in front of her. 

“Jonathan, dear, why so upset? I promise I won’t hurt you.” Carmilla tipped her head to the side slightly. 

Promise. Promise. Promise. That dreaded word. 

She never kept them. 

She’d promised there wouldn’t be any more mechanisms. 

She’d promised she would solve the fucking massive mess his father had gotten him into. 

He still desperately clung to one of her promises as it faded away- she’d promised she would never do an unnecessary experiment on them. 

He wasn’t sure if he could really believe that already fractured promise anymore. But he wanted too, wanted too so badly it almost hurt. 

He stepped more in front of Nastya, even though she was a few inches taller than him. He needed to keep her safe, and he was going to take the bullet or strike or scalpel or smile - _you never could know with Carmilla_ \- in her stead. 

They were watching a planet below them, a massive city stretching across most of the planet, seeing the lights flicker on as the planet spun into darkness. 

Carmilla sighed and turned around to look out the massive front window. “I don’t think we’ll land here after all. Anastasia, dear, come with me.” 

“No.” Jonny stepped completely in front of Nastya, ignoring her soft “ _ no, I’m fine- just let her-”  _

He was not going to  _ let her _ do anything. He was not going to Let Carmilla do whatever twisted things she had in mind. 

_ Keep her safe keep her safe keep her safe. _

It had been so long. So long with just the three of them and he was starting to  _ loose  _ his  _ fucking mind  _ he needed Carmilla gone he just needed to know they were safe. 

He let out a choked sob. “I won’t let you hurt her.” 

Carmilla smiled again, pushing him aside, and he couldn’t do anything to stop her as she took Nastya’s hand out of his and led her away. 

He watched the planet under them for a long time, until it had spun around into daytime for the second time and he could move again. 

Where was Nastya. He needed to find her. 

He made his way through the ship, careful and quietly moving past doors and halls he hadn't seen before. 

Jonny didn’t like to be quiet. He decided that when he was the one in charge of the ship he was going to be loud as possible wherever he went. For the time being he settled for humming, soft and low in his chest, as he searched. 

He stopped and stood in an empty room, where the ship’s hum was loud. 

“Do you know where Nastya is?” he asked the Aurora, instantly feeling foolish. It was a starship. It wasn’t going to answer him. 

Three green lights lit up along the frame of the door he just came in. He turned around, and a blue one lit up at the end of the hall, along with a puff of steam. 

“You  _ do,”  _ he breathed. 

A screen lit up somewhere around the corner, and he chased after it. There was a lit up message. 

**Follow me.**

He took off after mote lights and steam, an arrow on another screen, following the ship’s trail to Nastya. 

Carmilla wasn’t in the room when he shot the lock open and kicked the door in. she had left her, left her in the freezing room all alone. 

Jonny felt his chest tighten the instant he stepped into the room, though if it was from the cold or seeing Nastya, unconscious on the table in front of him, he couldn’t tell. 

He hurriedly shrugged off his coat, ignoring his shaking hands and the tight feeling in his chest grow, and tossed it over Nastya. 

She was breathing very slowly, skin silvery and pale. He brushed some hair out of her face, registering her blue lips as he did so. 

“Nastya…” it was hard to breathe. He ignored that too, and scooped her up into his arms in a bridal carry. “we’re getting out of here. Now.” 

He turned and ran, straight for the escape pods. He was done, done with it all, and he couldn’t die so he was going to escape. They were going to escape. 

“Jonathan-” Carmilla stepped out in front of him, and he stopped running out of instinct. “Jonathan dear, where are you going.” 

“Out.” he panted. “We’re going out I’m so  _ sick of your bullshit  _ and we are  _ leaving _ .”

Carmilla stared at him for a second, fiddling with a frayed string on the sleeve of her faded and stained black shirt. “You’ll come back.” 

It was a demand. 

“Not if I have anything to say on the matter,  _ doctor. _ ” he gasped. 

She nodded, very slowly, and smiled again, showing off her teeth. “I’ll tell you when you do, Jonathan.” 

“Fuck you.” Jonny snarled, and he kept running. 

He knew she was still watching. He could feel her eyes, even when the two of them were bundled into the escape pod and Nastya was waking up. He could still feel her watching, feel her icy burning gaze, even when the escape pod had shot out into space and the Aurora was growing smaller and smaller behind them. He could still feel it when the two of them were huddled together in a shitty motel on the planet below. 

Nastya was upset, upset about her Aurora. Jonny wrapped an arm around her shoulders and apologized but she was quiet, so much more quiet then normal. 

They had gotten out. 

Carmilla would find them again. 

Jonny decided he didn’t care. He was just going to be with Nastya, and they were going to have their freedom for as long as they could. 


End file.
